Escape From Reality
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Chris, Wyatt, a spell and console games. An idea of Wyatt’s isn’t exactly what Chris expected but it seems Wyatt has got what he wants yet again. Oneshot. Please read and review!


When talking about the game I will try to describe the characters and surroundings as well as what kind of game it is so that even if you don't know the game you can hopefully picture it.

Wyatt is 15 and Chris is 13. Wyatt loves to play video games and practise magic and, while Chris does like these, he will always do school work first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt was downstairs setting up the Playstation 2 when Chris walked in.

"Hey Chris, wanna play?"

"No. Maybe later. I have homework to do first," Chris replied. Wyatt began moaning about how he always had to do his homework first as he put a game in the machine, though Chris chose to ignore this and began walking upstairs.

Wyatt watched as the game loaded up and, as he sat watching, a thought came to him and he grinned.

"Let Chris escape from the reality he is in,

Go through time and space

And put him in the players place

So I can control him to win."

He laughed at the spell afterwards. "Need to start thinking more before I just say any old spell," he shrugged as his game finally loaded up and he would get to see whether the spell had worked.

"Tekken...press start," he said, reading off the screen and clicking the start button. He went through another screen before coming to character selection. He looked through and grinned when he saw Chris's face. He selected it and the game loaded up.

Chris stood in a dark arena with people surrounding him in a circle and one person standing opposite him in a fighting stanze.

"Wyatt!" he yelled. Wyatt laughed at his brother.

"Well we could have had a two player game but you refused."

"So you thought you'd put me in the game?"

"Um...yeah. Pretty much," Wyatt shrugged.

Chris looked at his opponent, Jin Kazama. He was wearing black trousers with a pattern down the side and had a tatoo on his arm.

Wyatt heard Chris groan just as the game began and the other character went to punch him. Wyatt was quicker though and Chris dodged it.

"You had better be able to play well," Chris mumbled "I can't do anything unless you say so."

"Get ready for the best fight of your life," Wyatt laughed, making Chris kick Jin before hitting him hard in the stomach and sweeping his legs from under him.

Chris ducked a high kick and managed to flip the other character over him, winning the game. Chris sighed in relief.

"Ok Wy, let me out of here now," Chris demanded.

"Ok," Wyatt agreed, though he had other ideas. He grabbed another game and turned the console off.

"What are you doing? I can't see anything! It's so dark here. Where am I?" Chris whined. Wyatt meanwhile was switching games.

He placed the other one in and loaded it up.

"Wyatt why is there a bright light and...cars?" The short demo before the game had loaded, now showing Chris in the driving seat of a very fast car and racing around the outside lane of the track. Wyatt laughed, skipped the demo and started the main game.

"You're kidding me?"

"No. You have to race." The race started and Wyatt pressed the button causing Chris to put his foot down and race at dangerous speeds along with the computer controlled cars.

In the distance red barriers suddenly appeared and the track disappeared from site. "Wyatt. Corner!" Chris yelled, wishing he could turn for himself. "Slow down!"

Wyatt sharply turned and drifted around the corner, much to the relief of his brother. He caught up with a silver racing car in 5th place and swerved in front of him causing the other car to clip the back of his car. Chris drove out of control across the track urging Wyatt to straighten up quickly.

Wyatt all the time was hitting buttons like mad in an attempt to start driving straight. He managed it, overtaking a car in the process. He swerved to get round a hair-pin corner and hit the grass verge before getting back on track and racing closely against another car to get to first place.

Wyatt had just got in the lead and then moved in to the path of the other car. He then kept the car behind him as he hit a deadly speed to get across the finish line.

"This had better only be one lap!" Chris yelled as he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the speed he was going.

The crowds on the stands at the sides of the track cheered as Wyatt crossed the finish line and screeched to a halt.

Chris opened his eyes the second the car stopped and took his hands off the steering wheel before taking a deep breath.

"Spell. Now!" Chris yelled at his brother.

Wyatt grinned and turned the console off again.

"I'm in darkness again. You had better not be putting another game on. Wyatt?"

Suddenly Chris found himself somewhere else.

"Wyatt you..." He stopped as he noticed what he was wearing. "I'm the Prince of Persia!"

To his horror, Chris was wearing white trousers and had a dagger at the side of him. He was standing in a dark, brick corridor and in front of him were spikes along the floor and a spinning blade. On the other side he noticed a ledge part way up the wall.

"Wyatt I can't get past these! I can't wall run...I can't get past a blade at the best of times, never mind when it's spinning!"

Wyatt, however, had played the game often enough and thought he could do it and, even if he couldn't, he had three sands so he could go back in time.

"Ready?" Wyatt questioned, not caring for an answer as he made Chris run forwards and towards the wall. Chris jumped on the wall and began running along.

"Hey cool! I can wall run," Chris shouted. As he came to the end of the spikes he jumped off the wall, narrowly missing them and landing safely. He stood breathing heavily. "I can't believe I made it."

"Now for the blade," Wyatt said, grinning as Chris looked blankly at the spinning blade.

"It looks even worse close up," he moaned, but Wyatt didn't seem to care and forced Chris to run forwards. This time however Wyatt wasn't quick enough and didn't roll in time.

"Ouch! The blade is cutting through me! Wyatt help!"

Wyatt couldn't move out the way though and the blade kept catching Chris. "Sorry," he said as he wound back time. He watched as his brother got cut again and went back through time to standing just before the blade.

He ran up to the blade again and tried to roll past but it didn't work out. He made Chris jump back so as not to get cut by the blade only this time he fell on to the spikes. The spikes were the whole way through him and he was bleeding badly. His brother cried out in pain and Wyatt rewound time again.

Starting again Wyatt took a deep breath before making his brother run and roll past the blade. He sighed in relief when his brother stood at the other side in one piece.

He continued forwards, reaching a room and seconds later sand monsters surrounded Chris.

"I don't have to fight all these, right?" Chris asked worriedly.

Wyatt thought for a second before turning the game off leaving Chris in darkness once again.

"Please tell me that you are not planning on putting another game in."

"Fine - I'll bring you back now. I just hope you've learnt something from this."

"Just get me out!"

Wyatt thought for a second.

"Let Chris escape to reality,

Go through time and space

And put him in his rightful place

Bring him back to normality."

Chris appeared in the room next to Wyatt. "That is the best spell you could think of!"

"Worked didn't it."

Chris ignored the comment and began to head back towards the stairs. "Wanna play a game with me?"

"No."

"Well I'm playing a wrestling game." Chris looked round to see Wyatt grinning and without taking time to think he walked over, sat down and picked up a controller.


End file.
